Miedo
by Linda4257
Summary: NearXLinda.Near describe sus sentimientos por Linda. Sonfic basado en la cancion "Hoy tengo miedo" de Fobia.


**Miedo.**

_Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez  
tengo miedo de encontrarte como aquella vez  
los nervios me traicionan me derrota el estrés  
sé que puedo arrepentirme después_.

Near se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, armando una torre de cartas. Sin embargo; cada vez que ponía una carta, la torre se derrumbaba y tenía que comenzar de nuevo. Toda la tarde había sido igual, no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en ella… Tenia tantos años de no ver a Linda y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no supo que hacer. Se sentía confundido, pero a la vez contento. No podía explicar lo que sucedía en su interior. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a dominar sus sentimientos, pero ahora Linda había venido a complicarlo todo.

_Hoy tengo miedo de salirte a buscar  
tengo miedo de poderte encontrar  
tengo miedo de tus ojos, tengo miedo de hablar  
tengo miedo de quererte besar._

Lentamente se levanto del suelo y comenzó a buscar algo en un viejo baúl, después de mucho buscar encontró lo que estaba buscando, una vieja fotografía de Linda. Realmente no sabía por que la conservaba aun. Linda se la había dado cuando partió del orfanato. Miro la foto por un momento. Ahí estaba, esa mirada…no podía soportarla, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Linda había cambiado mucho, pero seguía conservando esa mirada que parecía penetrar en lo mas profundo de su ser.

_  
Me digo no seas tonto  
no seas tan escéptico  
no trates de escapar._

Linda era diferente a los demás niños del orfanato. Para él todos eran invisibles, excepto ella. Tenia algo diferente, algo que llamaba su atención, que lo desconcentraba y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Parecía tener un poder extraño sobre el y por mas que trataba de resistirse no lograba vencerlo. Odiaba sentirse así, no poder controlar sus emociones

_  
Hoy tengo miedo de volver a bailar  
tengo miedo que te puedas burlar  
me dan miedo las personas no quiero manejar  
tengo miedo que me pueda gustar._

Dejo la foto en una mesa y se dirigió al a ventana. A través de ella podía observar a las personas que iban y venían. Nunca había deseado estar entre ellos, eran unos extraños para el. No podía comprenderlos. Porque no era como ellos, por que era _diferente. _

_Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez  
tengo miedo de volver a caer  
me dan miedo las mentiras ya no tengo más fe  
tengo miedo de volver a creer._

Recordaba que Linda siempre le había insistido en que saliera, en que se divirtiera. Sin embargo, para él, todas esas cosas carecían de sentido. Tenía tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de si mismo que no les veía ningún sentido. Tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, tal vez no fuera tan malo, tal vez podría salir, divertirse, _vivir_

_  
Y digo no seas tonto  
no seas tan escéptico  
no trates de escapar._

De pronto alguien tocó su puerta, era Linda…

-¡Hola Near!- dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- ¿Te parece si salimos a pasear?

-No puedo.- contesto Near- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Las puedes hacer mañana. ¿O es que no quieres salir conmigo?

-No eso… es que...yo…

-No tienes excusa, ven

Lo sujeto por un brazo y lo saco de la habitación.

_  
No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal  
ni todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
no todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
la vida es un pic-nic._

Pasearon por la calles hasta que repentinamente empezó a llover.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi para regresar a casa – sugirió Near

-No te preocupes – dijo Linda sonriendo- Disfruta de la lluvia

De pronto Linda empezó a cantar y bailar debajo de la lluvia

-Ven, baila conmigo- dijo Linda y sin darle tiempo para responder lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Near la sujeto por la cintura y continúo besándola bajo la lluvia.

_  
No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal  
ni todos son villanos queriéndote matar  
no todo está perdido ni se va a acabar  
la vida es un pic-nic._


End file.
